Mute
by DeliciouslyAddicted
Summary: Lucy's lost her friend, Levy, and she can't seem to handle speaking a word to anyone. Then Natsu, a new patient, comes along and all Lucy wants to do is talk, she just doesn't know how. Natsu tries to get her to talk but she won't give in so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**{The main reason I close myself off from others: they always leave in the end.}**

I walked into my father's study, not knowing what he called me in for. I wanted to go see my friend who was waiting for me right down the corridor. I entered the room and my father glared at me with a cold glare. I put my poker-face on and I looked him right him the eye. He stood behind his desk and said,

"You have been treating your sister with the most disrespect. Why?" I stood tall.

"She has been pestering us-"

"Us?" He turned and stood next to his desk. I was practically against the wall. I couldn't back up anymore. The door was closed, so that way was blocked also.

"Levy and I. She has been pestering Levy and I." I said.

"How?" He leaned against the desk and gave a look of curiosity.

"She asked us an endless amount of questions. And we agreed to the four hour trip to the ice rink. Yet she still pesters us for more. I just requested a break."

"She only wants to play. She's an eleven year old with nothing to do."

"In the time Levy's been over, she's had two friends to keep her occupied." I stated.

"That's still no excuse to disregard your sister when her friends aren't here."

"So it's my responsibility to keep my sister busy when she's nothing to do?"

"No. Just at least tell me when she's bothering you." I gave him a look of exasperation.

"I have been telling you!" He pointed at me.

"Don't speak to me in that fashion young lady." I wanted to leave and stomp up to my bedroom. I put my best expressionless face on.

"I apologize for speaking out of turn, father. I will make sure that I will see to that." I said in a monotone.

"Now, I want you to see a movie with your sister. Make her feel better. You have put her in a horrible state." I nodded. I opened the door and walked out my father's study. I walked to the end of the corridor and found my friend. She gave me a look of sympathy. I brushed her off and walked out of the Heartfilia Manor. I propped my skirts and crossed the bridge. As I walked I admired how the brook sparkled with the light of the setting sun. Levy sped towards me and I instantly felt bad for leaving her. I hugged her and she layed my head on her shoulder. I sobbed and gripped my hands. Endless sobs racked throughout my whole body. I dried out my tears after a while. Levy cupped her hand on my cheek and kissed the top of my forehead. She was the closest friend I have ever had.

"I will always be here for you. No matter what." I smiled weakly. I hugged her for a little longer and we went back into the manor and played with my doll collection.

* * *

"Lucy? Lucy?" A voice called out. Four years since Levy died. I have been fading in and out of this cruel world. I blinked and focused on the person in front of me. It was my doctor again. I didn't even know how I felt towards her. I can't feel anything. She was nice. At least, I think she was. I stared at her, no words wanted to fall out of my mouth. I have tried to keep silent. I don't like talking to people. They always bring up my dead friend, try to make me feel better about it. I'm trying to forget her. Even if it is the hardest thing to do, I'm trying.

"Lucy, how are you feeling this morning?" She asked. I can't remember her name. I nodded. I don't like words. Words are things Levy and I used to whisper and keep to ourselves. Words are things we used to argue. Words are things I haven't used in a while.

"That's good. How do you feel about going out today? Make new friends? Talk about Levy?" I dropped my gaze and stared at the tiny circles on my hospital gown. Father didn't want me to be a bad influence in his house, so he sent me into a new house. It had a name. Its name is "Miss Dembey's House for the Mentally Confused and Stressed." It was long. Too long. I didn't know what the name was for. I don't know what anything is anymore. I traced the circles with my finger and gripped on the end of my dress. I don't like this new room. It was too white and vacant. My doctor sighed and smiled.

"We have a new person in this house. Would you like to meet him?" I nodded slightly. I liked meeting the new people. I don't talk to them. Just watch carefully, and see what they do. She walked to my chair and clutched my hand. I rose up from my seat and she wrapped her arm around my waist. My legs felt like rubber because I've been sitting down for far too long. We walked down the hallway and we opened the doors to the cafe. It was set up like a cafe but the trick to it was that there was nothing to damage people or property with. I looked around and saw the normal people. My favorite person was Mr. Reedus, for he paints and tells stories about a land with magic. There was a wizard guild called Fairy Tail. There was a wizard just like me who used magical keys that contained spirits that are called Celestial Spirits. He drew me pictures of each Fairy Tail member. He's basically the only one here that made me smile. I loved him. He was an amazing person. The doctor lady took my hand and led me to an empty table. I didn't see anyone new, but then my eyes fell on this new guy. He looked to be around my age. I walked over to him, leaving the doctor lady. I sat in front of him and he looked lost. Like he felt he shouldn't be here. I laid my hands out in front me and stared at him. His hair was a pinkish color. It was...different. He wore a scarf that wrapped around his neck and lower part of his face. I could only see his eyes. They were black. I cocked my head and examined him. I wonder why he's here?

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was muffled by the scarf. I shook my head. His eyes gave me a look of confusion.

"Can you talk?" He whispered. I shook my head. I wanted to talk to him. I didn't know what to say, though.

"Oh..." I leaned in closer and looked him straight in the eye. He stared at me right back. I was startled. He had passed my first test. Most newbies avoided my gaze immediately. I sat back down and looked at his arm. There was a tattoo there. I pointed at it.

"What? Oh, this? This is my...my father...it was a tattoo that he got and wanted me to have it too. It was to signify our family honor or something like that." He said. I made a look of understanding. I traced it with my finger and I saw him blush. I felt goosebumps prickle his skin. I stopped and faced him. I pointed to the scarf.

"This is my scarf. My father gave it to me before he...he...left." He said. Tears brimmed his eyes. I wiped them away with my fingers. I stroked his hair. I moved my hand away. He held my wrist.

"They think I'm crazy." I gave him a look that, I hope, said, _Why?_

"Because I believe in magic and dragons. My father was a dragon." I smiled in excitement. He was just like one of the members of Fairy Tail. I seized his wrist and brought him over to Mr. Reedus. Mr. Reedus looked up from his easel and smiled.

"Well hello Miss Lucy!" Mr. Reedus said.

"So your name is Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. I nodded and waved to Mr. Reedus.

"Who might you be?" Mr. Reedus asked curiously.

"Natsu Dragneel. I'm here because I believe in magic. They think I'm crazy." He muttered the last part.

"You wouldn't happen to believe in dragons, now would you?" Mr. Reedus asked. I faded out of their conversation and sat down on one of the stools. I thought to myself, _Is magic real? It always seemed like one of Mr. Reedus' storied but what if it is real? Levy believed in Fairies. _I shook my head. But Levy wouldn't leave. She won't leave me alone. I shook my head vigorously and stood up. I hitting my head, trying to get Levy out. _LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE! _I screamed. I can't take her anymore! SHE'S GONE! I started to cry and banged my head on the table. _Why me?! WHY ME?! _I knocked myself unconscious.

Last thing I saw was a horrified Natsu and a panicked Mr. Reedus...


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence is the loudest scream.**

**{_I always know, that you make me smile. Please stay for a while?_}**

I heard quiet murmuring. I opened my eyes and saw the doctor lady talking to someone. It wasn't anyone I recognized. The doctor's hair was blue. It was short and she always wore a hat. I always thought that was strange. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I listened into the doctor lady's conversation with the different person.

"She's fine. You may leave." The doctor lady said.

"B-but is she going to stay fine? I-I want to know." Said the different person. It was a woman. It sounded familiar.

"She'll be fine. I promise you." the doctor lady stated. I opened my eyes a crack and saw the different lady had golden blonde hair. It was a very light brown mixed with very light yellows. The lady was pretty. I wonder who she was.

"Juvia," She said. Juvia? Is that the doctor's name? "Do you think she would remember me if I came back when she's awake?" I heard the doctor lady, Juvia, sigh.

"She's seemed to force herself to forget about her life before she came here. She hadn't shown any sign of recognition when her father came to visit a few weeks ago."

"I know. He told me how terrible he feels for making her leave. He just didn't want her to end up like Mom. Now we know Lucy's even worse than she ever was." Why did she call my mom, "mom"? Do I have a sister? I peeked again and saw that she was staring down at me.

"Well Miss Heartfilia-"

"Please. Call me Trinity." She said. Trinity? That name...I've heard it before.

"Trinity. We can try and see what Lucy does if you come back while she's awake."

"Will you contact me when that happens?" She asked.

"Of course Juvia will contact you. Now, Juvia advises you to leave because if Lucy wakes up and sees you after her incident...Heaven only knows what will happen." I heard a door open and close. I shifted a little, hoping the doctor lady wouldn't see. She saw.

"Lucy? Are you awake? Juvia's starting to worry." She said. I nodded and opened my eyes, trying to look like I've been sleeping this whole time. I threw a yawn in for effect.

"Well, lunch's about to be served. Do you want to go with me?" She asked. I nodded and sat up. I threw my feet over the edge and stood up. Juvia took my hand and led me through the door. We walked down the hall and my head throbbed. _Thud, thud, thud._ I clutched my head and doubled over. I cried out. I threw myself against the wall and I felt a hand on my waist. The hand pulled me into a a soft thing. It was warm. Arms wrapped around me. I cried into the thing and cried. My head...hurt...so...much...The thing set me down and we sat down on the ground, me crying into the thing's comforting self and the thing cuddling me against it. I stopped crying after a while and looked up. It was Natsu. Natsu was the soft, warm, welcoming thing. I pushed off of him and sat Indian style and whipped the snot with my sleeve. He scooted closer and placed his hand over mine. I stared at our hands. Why was he being so nice to me?

"Are you okay, Luce? Can I call you Luce?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and rose up. He helped me up and we stared at each other for a while. Natsu jerked his head over his shoulder and whispered something. I looked at him in confusion. He blushed.

"That-I-it-he-" I put a finger to his lips. He wrinkled his eyebrows. I rubbed my stomach. I was hungry. He laughed.

"Okay. Lets go to the café." He took my hand and walked me down the hall. Where did Juvia go? I stopped and examined behind me. No one was there.

"You looking for Juvia? She ran for help when you started to bang your head on the floor." I was really confused now. When did I throw my head on the floor?

"Luce?" Natsu asked. I shivered and walked ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted. He caught up to me and we arrived at the café.

* * *

After finishing our lunches, Natsu wanted to show me his room. We walked into the room and I saw...blankness.

"Pretty boring, right? But look here..." He crawled under the bed. I stood there, waiting for something to happen. His head popped out from underneath the bed.

"You coming?" He asked. I cautiously got down on my hands and knees. I laid down on my back and scooched under with Natsu. Once my body was fully under the bed, I looked over at Natsu. He smiled and pointed at the mattress above. I gasped and adored the hand drawn pictures of magical creatures. But the most frequent was a beautiful red dragon. Then in the very top right corner was a picture of Natsu. He was crying into his hands. I was heart broken because it looked like it was real. Too real. I clawed at the picture, not wanting to see it ever again. Natsu gasped and seized my hands.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted. I trembled and shook and struggled against his hands. He let go and I quickly jumped out from underneath the bed. I ran out of the room and bolted down the hallway. I ran into Mr. Reedus. He laughed loudly and stopped me from running any farther. I desperately wanted to go to my room and cry. I didn't want to be with people. The people who talked. The people who used their words against me.

"Miss Lucy! Where are you running off to?" he asked. He spotted the tears that I was trying to hide. He wiped them away.

"Miss Lucy. No need to cry. C'mon. Let's go to my library and I'll tell you a new adventure of Fairy Tail." I nodded and he picked me up. I squealed and he laughed heartily.

"You'll never believe what Nick did this time." Nick was the fire dragon slayer of the group. Mr. Reedus dropped me down on the bean bag chair and he plopped onto the story chair. He used to tell me stories ever since I got here. It was the only thing I looked forward during the day. I listened carefully as he told the story of Nick the Fire Dragon-Slayer, Lucy the Celestial Wizard, Harley the blue flying cat, Erin the Fairy Titania, and Greyson the Ice Make Wizard battling several wolf monsters. He drew many pictures of the battle and funny scenes. At the end, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Lucy! Psstt! Lucy!" I heard someone whispering at me. I woke up and forgot where I was. I panicked and realized that Mr. Reedos must've carried me to my room. I heard the whispers from the crack in the door. I got up and tip toed over to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Lucy!" They whispered again. I froze. When they stopped talking, I moved again. I opened the door and Natsu fell into my room. I instantly dropped to the floor, trying to see if he got hurt.

"Hi, Luce. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the courtyard with me?" He asked. I pointed to the clock in the hallway. He followed my finger and nodded.

"We have to go out late if we want to get the good swings." he said mischievously. I gulped and nodded. We quietly walked down the hallway and down the steps. We heard footsteps walk down the hallway in front of us. If it weren't almost pitch black in the hallway, they would've spotted us immediately. They continued walking down the hallway and we stayed still until we couldn't hear the footsteps any more. Natsu laughed softly.

"That was a close one." I punched his arm. He yelped and glared at me. Then he smiled and opened the court yard door. I gasped and admired the scenery. The moonlight fell on the courtyard like a blanket. The tree shaded the bench resting below it. Natsu took my hand and led me to that bench. I pulled against him. He said swings. I pointed frantically at the swings.

"I want to talk to you-" he stopped himself. He shook his head.

"I want to tell you something." I wondered why he couldn't tell me on the swings, but I followed him anyway. We both sat on the bench and he looked up. I followed his gaze and saw a black tree top.

"Luce, I want to apologize for shouting at you earlier. It's just that...I worked so hard on it and to see you ripping it apart..." My heart dropped to my feet. I felt really bad now. Tears escaped my eyes and Natsu whipped them away.

"D-Don't cry! It's just to see you not liking it just made me feel like I don't deserve you. I'm not good enough for you." I slapped him. How could he say that?

"Ow, Luce! What was that for!" I looked around for something to right on. I grabbed a rock and started to draw something in the dirt. It took me a while but it ended up looking like a heart breaking with the word, UNDESERVING written above it. I pointed at the picture and then pointed at me. He half smiled and hugged me.

"You're the best Luce." He said in my ear. I shivered and he jerked back.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I nodded. He took his scarf off and handed it to me. I shook my head and shoved it away from me. He laid his hand on mine and wrapped the scarf around my neck with the other. I smiled and snuggled my face in the scarf. I felt bad but good at the same time. That's when we heard shouts and alarms go off in the inside of the building. Everything inside went black...

**Author's note:**

**Oooohhh! What's going to happen next? Going to have to wait and find out! Hope you enjoyed it! You may get an update in the next 2-3 days if enough of you reveiwww...Hahahaha I'm just kidding. I have a busy schedule, so if I have time, I'll try to update! :3 Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everlasting flames burn at my heart.**

**{****_Silence is just another word for my pain._****}**

"Lucy! Take my hand?" I flinched at his sudden volume change, but took his hand bolted towards the house, almost jerking my arm out of it's socket. We ran to the courtyard doors, but I knew he was going to go inside, and I'm not going with him. I saw the smoke.

"Lucy! Come on! We need to save everyone!" He shouted at me, making me shrink back. I ran behind the tree we were just under, cowering like an idiot instead of helping my friends.

"Lucy! GAH!" He followed behind me, hiding with me. He patted my back, because I was quite scared. He tugged on my arm, lifting my chin up with a couple of his fingers.

"I'm going to go help th-" I slapped him across the face, I was not letting him die in a fire because of his stupid heroics. He shook my shoulders in return, tears leaking down his face.

"But Luce! I can't live with all of the lives I could've saved! Please! Let me help them!" He shouted at me, and I believed him. I let him go.

"HELLO! ANYONE!" I heard his cries fill through the whole house. I heard nothing after that, I saw nothing after that. The smoke blocked everything, and making my quick decision, I ran in after him.

I ran down the hallway, coughing my lungs out because of the deadly smoke. Subconsciously, I ran to Mr. Reedus' room, thinking that I could show him the way out. I tried to open the door but it was locked. In a split second, I kicked the door down, exposing a smoke filled room. I waved my hand in the air, trying to clear some of the smoke. I my other hand was covering my mouth and nose with my shirt. I looked around, frantically trying to clear the smoke away. He wasn't on the bed, but underneath. I moved the knocked over bed out of the way, moving the blankets and pillows with it. I was running out of air, and Mr. Reedus was in here too long, he passed out. I lifted him with all of my might and strength, finally rising him from the floor.

I got him to the door, now I had to get him down the hallway and into the courtyard and he's safe. I dragged him on his back, I had placed him on a blanket to make it easier to carry-er- drag him. I was panting and running out of oxygen by the time we had gotten to the doors. I dropped the end of the blanket, opening the door so we can go outside. I dragged him out of the building and to the tree. I hadn't seen Natsu since he ran inside. I set Mr. Reedus propped up against the tree. I caught my breath and dived back into the building.

"Lucy! Lucy! Helppp!" Someone called from the kitchen. I ran as fast as my weakening legs could carry me,running to the person in need. I couldn't see anything, I needed the person to call out again.

"Lucy!" They shouted. I followed the voice down the hallway, into the cafe. I dropped below the smoke line, seeing a little more clearer.

"Lucy! Please!" It sounded like they were crying. It was more than one person calling out to me, and the fact that more than one person need my help, pumped my adrenaline up to an abnormal rate. I crawled on my stomach, searching with new eyes, searching for the people. That's when I saw them, all the patients, all the staff.

And Natsu.

All stuck behind the ceiling that had crashed in front of them, fire blazing all over the fallen tiles. I screamed, causing the few people still conscious to look around for me. I quickly crawled over to them, my eyes blurring from the burning smoke. I felt the heat burn my skin, turning things to ashes all around me. People reached out to me, their savior. I searched for anything, but the thing found me. A fire extinguisher rolled in front of me, and I picked it up like it was the only thing that could save me. Not me, no. But about 50 people.

"Lucy! Pull the pin! Aim and sweep! Go! Now!" Juvia shouted at me. I pulled the pin, aimed at the forever burning fire, and swiped it over everything. It made a little path that wouldn't last long, so I grabbed the hand closest to me, and jerked it forward. I pulled them along until we reached the courtyard. After leaving them behind the tree, I ran back inside, to help carry the ones that had passed out.

"Lucy! Over here! Help me!" Natsu called from the back. I jumped past all the ones trying to scurry out, and I slid past the fire. Natsu was trying to get one of the tiles off of Gray Fullbuster, the only thing that showed he was under there was his scarred hand. He cuts himself when he's upset. I lifted the other side of the huge tile, and we just barely managed to lift it over and off of him. Natu threw Gray over his shoulder, bolting past me. I lifted a bluenette, I think her name was Wendy, but I froze while picking her up. Her hair had been burnt off, almost as short as Levy's. I dropped her and pounded my head with the bottoms of my hands.

"Lucy..." she whispered. She lifted her hand hand weakly at me, asking for my help. I stopped pounding my head, seeing the pain she was going through in her eyes. I lifted her up with my head throbbing like it was being hammered multiple times.

_Where are the firefighters?_ I wondered. I ran down the hallway, everything blurring in and out of focus. I fell, I don't know where, I don't know when, or if Wendy was safe. All I knew was that Natsu had picked me up and put me with the rest of the unconscious bodies.

* * *

Something pricked into my skin, like a bug bite. I heard beeps and metal clinging against metal, but in a peaceful melody, not like metal crashing against metal. Like little chimes. I heard the sound of water, and soon the sound of quiet conversations. I looked around for anyone, anything. I was in a daze, nothing mattered. _Why am I here? What happened?_ My vision finally cleared, I could see where I was. I was in an unfamiliar place. A hospital perhaps? A new home for the patients? I walked around, examining the damage, which made me wonder, what did this to us?

"He has burns inside of his mouth, and on his chest and legs, but none on his arms. Doctor, how could this happen?" I wandered over to the burned patient, and I gasped at the sight. I shook my head in terror, covering my mouth with both of my hands.

"I don't know. I don't know." He said to the nurse. The nurse gave him a look of puzzlement and judgement. But I was caught in the midst of the poor boy's pain and burns. I walked forward to the patient, wanting to cool and heal the burns, wanting to soothe the patient's pain.

"Hey! You, girl! Get away from him!" The doctor commanded at me. A deep blush coaxed my cheeks, causing me to shrink away from the angry doctor and the burning patient. I hid behind the curtains, peeking around so I could eavesdrop in on their conversation.

"Anyway," the nurse went on. "I assume he ate the fire. Or attempted to."

"It's ridiculous to assume that, Nurse Conwell. Just because they have burns in their mouth, does not mean they tried to eat it."

"But he did. He did try to eat the fire." Mr. Reedus said. He was standing in front of the bed, cane in hand.

"How do you know that?" Mr. Reedus gave him a glare.

"I'll have you know, that I was in that fire too. I saw him try to eat the fire." The doctor looked ashamed of himself, and he only nodded. The patient on the bed moved his mouth, no words forming.

"Shh, Natsu. Do not speak. You are trying too hard, it could do some serious damage to your throat." Natsu shook his head and pointed towards me with a shaky finger. I gasped and backed up.

"Lu...cy..." He mumbled. I froze, the doctor yanking the curtain away.

"I thought I told you to leave!" He growled. I shook my head and waved my hands in front of me, surrendering.

"Doctor Shalf, I think you need a break." The nurse said quietly. The doctor turned around and glared at the nurse, but left anyway. Natsu smiled, or it was pretty close to a smile. He reached out to me and I moved closer and he took my hand in his.

"Thank...you..." His head turned to the side and his eyes closed. I panicked and looked over at the heart monitor.

"He's only asleep." the woman said. I sighed, kneeling on the floor next to his bed, resting my head on his chest. The nurse smiled softly and left us alone. I soon fell asleep on his bed, snuggling next to him in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Lucy?" His voice filled my mind along with his breath against my ear. I smiled to myself, nudging my head closer into his warmth. I heard him give a small 'oof' and I shot up out of the bed, heartbroken that I hurt him.

"Lucy..." He looked up, worried. "Come back..." He whispered. I kneeled on the floor and put my arms on the bed, placing my head on my arms. He smiled and closed his eyes. He stroked my hair, causing me to tingle with delight.

"Mmmmm..." I hummed. He chuckled, more or less.

"Lucy?" I heard someone say behind me, so I turned my head around to see who it was.

"Juvia has bad news." Juvia said. I stood up, with seriousness, the emotions gone.

"One of our patients passed away, and Juvia is so sad." I moved my hand in a circle, telling her to go on.

"It was Wendy. She died of severe burns. Juvia is sorry." Tears spilt down my face, causing Natsu to sit up, pulling out some of his suction cup things. Alarms went off, but Natsu ignored them and instead rubbed my back in comfort. I ran to Wendy's spot, bursting into tears at what I saw. The girl I had saved was being placed into a body bag. I ran down out of the room, down the stairs and away from the building that brought me grief. I tripped and fell into the front lawn of the building.

I clutched the grass with my hands and cried into the grass, my only listener and understander. Silent and always there, like me.

**Author's note:**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I totally forgot about updating and I did the same thing with my other story...**

**Hope you like!**

**Arigatou for reading! ~Review~**

**:3**


End file.
